1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine. In particular, the disclosure relates to a control apparatus that is applied to an internal combustion engine in which the fuel used for operation can be changed between alcohol-containing liquid fuel and gas fuel.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Re-publication of PCT International Publication WO 2011/158353, there is known an internal combustion engine in which the fuel used for operation can be changed between alcohol-containing liquid fuel (e.g., liquid fuel containing alcohol and gasoline) and gas fuel (e.g., compressed natural gas (CNG)). This kind of internal combustion engine includes a liquid fuel tank in which liquid fuel is stored, and a gas fuel bottle in which gas fuel is provided. The fuel used for the operation of the internal combustion engine can be changed between liquid fuel and gas fuel, in accordance with the operating state of the internal combustion engine.